Thok
Thok, aka “Drifter”, was a Dark Hunter and later a Piraka. History Early on in his life, Thok was one of the many Skakdi to undergo experimentation by Makuta Spiriah. He was eventually recruited by the Dark Hunters where he eventually met five other members of his species; Zaktan, Reidak, Avak, Vezok, and Hakann. Later, when Zaktan attempted to overthrow The Shadowed One, he asked four of the five Skakdi Dark Hunters to join him in his uprising, including Thok. This rebellion was crushed, however, and after punishing Zaktan as an example, The Shadowed One let the five Skakdi go. During the power struggle between The Shadowed One and Turaga Dume for control of Metru Nui, Thok was sent to abduct the Turaga. This attempt failed, however, thwarted by the Toa Mangai, and he was sent back to Odina. This was the last straw for The Shadowed One, and he sent an army of Dark Hunters, including Thok, to conquer Metru Nui. The Dark Hunters were defeated and sent home in shame. Many years later, during the war between the Brotherhood of Makuta and Dark Hunters, Thok was assigned to defend a former Brotherhood of Makua fortress now belonging to the Dark Hunters. When Visorak swarmed the fortress, Zaktan, Avak, and he abandoned the fortress and its defenders to their doom. Upon hearing of the defeat of Makuta Teridax at Mangaia, Thok, Zaktan, Vezok, Avak, Reidak, and Hakann elected to strike out on their own. Calling themselves the “Piraka”, they journeyed to Mangaia. When the Piraka messed around with the Staff of Fusion, Vezok was split into Vezon. All seven Piraka were then secretly influenced by Makuta Teridax to go to Voya Nui to recover the Mask of Life. While the Piraka were still stunned, Vezon broke off from the others to get a head-start on them. When they arrived, they posed as Toa to the Matoran there until they could use antidermis to enslave the island’s inhabitants. They then used the Matoran to perform chores for them including construction of a fortress for their use, draining the volcano of its lava, and hunting down the remaining free Matoran in the Matoran Resistance. The Piraka fought the Toa Nuva and later the Toa Inika, allied with Brutaka, and battled Axonn until the location of the Mask of Life was found. Thok and the other Piraka descended the 777 stairs. During one of the trials, they fell into some Pit mutagen which started transforming them, although they weren’t aware of it at the time. When they arrived in the Chamber of Life, the Piraka fought the Toa Inika and Vezon for the Ignika, although they were defeated. The Ignika flew into the Pit and the Inika ran after it. Later, the Piraka, made their way to the Cord where their transformations were completed and they became sea snakes. They later attacked the Toa Mahri but were captured by Axonn and taken to Daxia. Near the conclusion of the Destiny War, Thok and the other Piraka were captured by Skakdi under Teridax’s influence and brought to Zakaz where they were fused with a Zyglak, a Vortixx, and a Jeokren to form a golden-skinned being. Abilities and Traits Thok carried an Ice Gun and a Zamor Launcher. He also had spellbinder vision and elemental control of Ice, although he could only use it in conjunction with another Skakdi. He preferred to work along except when he wanted to make use of others for manipulation. Category:Piraka Category:Skakdi